Doctors and other medical professionals often use pneumatic powered surgical instruments for dissecting bones and tissue. While various pneumatic powered instruments are known in the art, helium gas has not been used for powering these surgical instruments. Accordingly, there remains a need in the pertinent art to provide a closed system that recycles helium gas to use with pneumatic powered surgical instruments.